Watching you
by Iheartyouz
Summary: Angel has gotten into another fight with Aubrey and crashes at Mo s place, what he doesnt expect to find is a sleeping Glitch who brings back so many memories from the B.A the Before Aubrey times.*inspired from Rodney Atkins song*


**.! I was in adapt for a lil bit and that's why I haven't updated. Im working one another chapter 4 miss Shawty but I figured Might as well make a one shot as my apologies :'(.**

"Motherfuck…"Angel grumbled slamming his head on the back of the brick wall. He felt his head throb but ignored it. He and Aubrey had gotten into a fight because she thought he had cheated on her. She was probably pissed off for Angel walking out.

But Angel knew if he stayed he would just say something that he would regret. Or worst case scenario have His and Aubrey's relationship broken forever, as well as Lu$h crew. Angel pulled out his IPhone.

**Angel: Hey can I crash at ur place?**

**Mo: u guys fighting AGAIN?**

**Angel: :(**

**Mo: fine.**

Angel smiled triumphed and placed his designer phone back into his pants pocket and whistled while walking to Mo`s house. Angel didn't really cheat on Aubrey. All he did was just give Emilia a peck was all. And Besides Emilia wasn't interested in "types like Angel". It was just a simple friendly kiss. It didn't mean nothing. By the time Angel arrived he was surprised to see Mo and Bodie outside. They were messing with strobe lights and dancing in the wet grass. It was probably 1 in the morning, but they seemed to be enjoying themselves.

Mo smiled at Angel and gestured to the door while still dancing telling Angel to make himself at home. Bodie made a turn and noticed Angel. Bodie waved to him and continued to dance. "C'mon Angel come join in!" Bodie called. Angel smiled his pearl white teeth that popped against his tan skin. " No im gonna go lie down."

Bodie nodded understandingly. "Hey make yourself at home, you can crash in my bed if you want. But try not to wake Glitch up. The youngin got a big dance competition tomorrow."Mo explained Taking off his jacket and handing it to Angel "hey throw this in my room for me would ya?". Angel rolled his eyes and took the dirty sweaty jacket by two fingers and walked into Mo`s house. Angel tossed Mo`s Jacket on the couch and walked into the kitchen and poked his nose into the fridge. Mo`s house looked exactly how a house that belonged to 2 boys. Xbox and Wii games scattered about the living room. Along with tons of CDs and Album covers. Empty chips and food bags beside the couch. At least the dishes were done. And the fridge stocked with nothing but Red Gatorade *Glitch`s favorite drink* and junk food. Angel shook his head and wondered how Hi-Def stayed so skinny and ripped. Angel settled on the couch and turned on the TV.

Angel pulled out his phone and stared at his phone background. It was him and Aubrey. Angel had his arm draped around Aubrey, with her smirking as usual. Most people don't know why Angel tolerated her when he could do so much better. But Angel knew a side to Aubrey most people didn't. Nobody knew how much Aubrey suffered to get where she was now. She worked too hard and had to give up a lot of stuff. And now she was at the top. She acted the way she did so she would stay on top, after all she gave up. There was no way she was going to give all of it up. And that's when people misunderstood her. But Angel didn't. He knew the real Aubrey. And that's the girl he went through all this shit for.

Angel pulled off his blue blazer and went to look for the bathroom. Angel aimlessly opened Mo`s bedroom knowing Mo had a bathroom connected. Angel casually looked at the bed an stopped in his tracks. There in the flesh. Was Glitch cuddled under Mo`s blanket his eyes closed revealing his long dark eyelashes. Angel gulped and felt his palms get sweaty. Why was he acting like this? Angel shook it off his mind and went into the bathroom. As Angel washed his hands he saw Glitch turn over and saw his face again. His flawless creamy skin except for his cheeks which were tinted with pink. Angel found himself staring at the boy. Angel snapped back to reality when the sink started to pour over with water. "Fuck!" Angel cried and quickly turned off the water. Angel shook his head.

He needed to get himself strait. Aubrey was never gonna be happy with him, especially if he was like this. That's when it hit Angel. **Aubrey will never be satisfied. **Angel could go all day about how much a hard time Miss Aubrey went through trying to work her way up to Lu$h crew. But at the end of the day it was still all the same. Lu$h crew or not. **She still wasn't happy. **

Angel somehow knew it deep inside him he could never please Aubrey. Aubrey's love was like Black Diamonds. Super rare and beautiful, but came to a point where you realized it was too hard to handle or even afford. Angel`s eyes wondered over to the sleeping Glitch.

"_Hey Angel!" Glitch called running up to the Lush Dancer. Angel turned to look at the young dancer. He was about 8 or 9 at the time. His eyes bright and wide with innocence and amazed. Angel who was 15 at the time smiled at Mo`s apprentice he had taken in after finding him starving to death when he was just a toddler. "Si?" Angel asked bending down and ruffling the yougin`s gelled up hair. "Want to know a secret?" Glitch cried bouncing up and down excited. Angel smiled big "who wouldn't?" Angel asked. Glitch looked both ways to make sure nobody was watching them even though they were surrounded by Angels fangirls. But he whispered it anyways. "One day im going to be an amazing dancer! Like You , Mo and Bodie!"._

_Angel felt his heart ooze with love for the youngin. Glitch was always like the little brother he had but lost…"You think so?" Angel chuckled tapping Glitch's head 3 times. Glitch nodded "Uh huh! And and maybe I'll be as good as you are!" Glitch declared shaking with excitement. Angel shook his head "Uh uh! You`ll never be as good as me!" Angel teased. Glitch pouted "yes I will!" Glitch stated loudly. "Yeah and how do you know that?" Angel asked raising an eyebrow at the Korean boy. Glitch smiled big and Angel noticed Glitch lost one of his teeth. "Cus iv been watching you! Isn't that cool? Im gonna be like you one day! And even better!" Glitch proudly announced. Angel felt himself blush at Glitch`s words. "Ok but you got to pinky swear now" Angel said holding out his pinky to the boy._

_Glitch smiled and hooked his pinky through Angels and held it up "From this day forward! I promise myself that I will be a better dancer then Angel!". Which ended up Angel and Mo laughing at Glitch`s enthusiasm._

And to this day, Glitch met his promise. Maybe it was Glitch`s promise, or Mo`s amazing teaching ability. Or maybe it was something all his own. But when the day Glitch challenged Angel to a dance off and beat him. Something stirred inside of Angel. Not of disappointment , but of pride for Glitch. He remembered he went up to Glitch after the dance battle. Glitch was about 13 or 14 years old. Angel had asked where he learned to dance like that. Angel remembered Glitch smirking slightly and Angel thought the Teenager was going to say something cocky but he simply said "Iv been watching you." And then Glitch walked off without another word.

Angel found that he had made his way over to the bed standing over Glitch. Angel knew it was sick of him. Watching Glitch sleep like this. Angel slowly saw his hand start to caress Glitch`s cheek. "Angel stop it" he tried to tell himself. But he couldn't stop.

" _cus Iv been watching you!"_

His knees fell to the ground and was caressing Glitch`s cheek. Angel could go to jail for something like this couldn't he? Glitch`s eyes fluttered a bit before closing again. Angel felt so sick right now. All he wanted to do was leave the poor boy alone, but another part of him just wanted to touch Glitch.

"_Im gonna be like you one day!"_

Angel slowly shook his head. If only Glitch could see him now. Letting himself be stepped over by a girl who is impossible to please. And here he was touching another underage boy and taking advantage of Mo by fooling with his best friend. Angel kissed Glitch's forehead. Angel thought he heard footsteps and Angel quickly jumped up and paced out of the room his cheeks red. Angel may have not known this but Glitch was awake the whole time.

When Angel escaped the room, Glitch sat up and watch Angel walk down the hall. Glitch smiled and whispered _"I'm still watching you Angel…."_


End file.
